Nightmare
by Lovely Nights
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd has been experiencing terrible nightmares lately. It feels as if he'll always be haunted by the past...unless Kid Flash has anything to say about. KYD FLASH Oneshot, Boy/Boy, Shounen-ai, Don't like, Don't read,


Nightmare

Summary: Kyd Wykkyd has been experiencing terrible nightmares lately. It feels as if he'll always be haunted by the past…unless Kid Flash has anything to say about it. KYD FLASH ONESHOT, Boy/Boy, Shounen-ai,

Rating: T

* * *

Nightmare

_He wasn't in his room._

_That was for sure. Kyd Wykkyd knew he wasn't in his room like he thought he was. He was in _a_ room, but not the room he wanted to be in. He was surrounded by all of the major members of the Brotherhood of Evil, an organization he regretted to ever be a part of. _

_Madame Rouge was behind him, with her black-gloved hands on her hips. General Immortus was in front of him, with Monsieur Mallah to the right of him. To the left of him was the very being that started it all; the Brain. _

_Kyd immediately tried to teleport out of there, but it was no use; his powers weren't working for some reason. His body was instantaneously filled with fear at what the four villains surrounding him would do to him. He tried to run, but Madame Rouge slammed her fist into his gut, sending him back with pain. Kyd couldn't get up from the floor; he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus, Madame Rouge, and the Brain towered over him as Kyd felt his breaths get deeper and deeper from his dread of them. They immediately began getting closer and closer until Kyd began to scream._

* * *

"Kyd, wake up!" Kid Flash tried to awaken the former villain that was experiencing a dreadful nightmare. His screams had woken up the fastest boy on Earth. Finally, he resorted to unorthodox tactics, and shook him at such a speed that the teleporter woke up in a cold sweat. Kyd was breathing heavily, and wrapped the blankets around him closer, as if they would protect him from everything that was going to hurt him.

"Kyd, it's okay…I'm here…" Kid Flash said with as soothing and gentle a voice he could make. The superhero wrapped his arms around the teleporter, as if he was doing the same purpose that the blanket was. Kyd felt tears pricking at his eyes that he knew he couldn't let fall. Before he could blink them back, however, Kid Flash noticed them, and wiped them with his own yellow sleeves.

"Kyd…what was your nightmare?" the fastest boy alive asked the teleporter. He didn't want to push Kyd too far, but he wanted to know how he could protect him. Kyd sat up, and took a deep breath, before looking at Kid Flash in the eyes. Kid Flash could've almost sworn he saw a deep sadness within them.

"I was surrounded by…the four leaders of the Brotherhood…and…they grew closer and closer…I was so afraid that they would beat me, like before…" Kyd described his nightmare as best as he could. This time, he didn't leave out the reason like he did with this nightmare before. Kid Flash held Kyd gently, like cradling a young child. Usually, Kyd would hate this, but this situation was an exception.

"It was only a nightmare, Kyd…don't worry…I wouldn't let anyone hurt you…" Kid Flash whispered with the same soothing tone he used before. Kyd let his head rest on Kid's chest, as he felt protected by the superhero with his arms around him. Kid Flash gently kissed the former villain's lips softly, trying to make him feel welcome and unafraid of anything.

"The Brotherhood's gone, Kyd…no one's going to hurt you…and if they try to, I'll protect you…" Kid Flash tried to reassure the teleporter once more. The superhero kissed the former super villain's lips once more, before lying back down onto the sheets of the bed.

"Hey…Kid…" Kyd felt childish about asking this, but did so anyways. "Can…Can I sleep on you…just for tonight?" Kyd finished his question. He closed his eyes to hear the "Grow up, Kyd" or the "Don't be such a wimp." that he usually heard. However, when he opened them, he saw Kid Flash patting the space next to him. Kyd quickly moved next to Kid Flash, snuggling under the covers with the superhero. He figured he wouldn't have anymore nightmares after all.


End file.
